During the field assembly of the concrete towers for wind turbines, a series of platforms need to be arranged inside the tower sections formed by segments to be assembled so that technical staff can carry out the appropriate connections between the different sections.
Upon completion of the tasks to connect the sections, either by injecting mortar between joints for connections between concrete sections, or by installing connecting bolts between sections in bolted connections, or by any other attachment method used between wind turbine tower sections disclosed in the prior art, the platforms are installed in the central shaft of the tower, leaving a small space to house the elevator.The main problem of this system is that, being absolutely necessary in order to erect the tower, it is expensive and only useful during the construction stage and of little use in the operation stage of the wind turbine. In addition, joining the platforms to each segment is a complex task that involves numerous resources since it requires drilling the segment at several points and arranging anchoring elements between the latter and the platform.
The concrete tower for a wind turbine and method of assembly of a concrete tower for a wind turbine solve all the above drawbacks.